The Life of Jim Parsons and Todd Spiewak
by JimParsonsWriter
Summary: Do you ever wonder what Jim Parsons and Todd Spiewak do when they are at their house? I do. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Thursday

Todd has been sitting on the couch in his home eagerly waiting for Jim to get there. Jim has been at work all day and Todd hasn't talked to him since he left this morning. He had a table read today, so Todd gets to hear his first thoughts on this week's script.

Jim got home after 10 minutes of Todd sitting on the couch thinking about him. When Jim walked in Todd pushed him against the wall and kissed him. When they finally broke away from each other, Jim walked to his office and put his stuff down, then he immediately went back to Todd. While Jim was in his office, Todd got apple slices and peanut butter and set them on the table in front of the couch and sat down. When Jim returned, he sat next to Todd with an exhausted look.

"Maybe we should go to bed earlier tonight." Todd said while moving closer to him.

"Maybe we should. The only bad part of that is dinner has to be earlier"

"How is that bad?"

"You make dinner, so you would have to cook earlier, and that means I can't sit with you long."

"We can have salad tonight, so we make it and sit here together while we eat."

"You always know what to do." He said then kissed Todd's cheek.

"I try babe. I really do."

"Come on. We have salads to make." Jim said as he got up and reached for Todd's hand.

_**Sometime later**_

They sat down, closer than they were, with their salads.

"Babe?" Todd asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so tired today?"

"I spent the whole day thinking of Saturday night and the new script. Those are two major topics in my life and I was trying to keep up with them both at the same time."

"The only thing on Saturday is our 13th anniversary, we don't have to do anything."

"We always do something, and I don't think we should stop."

"Why not? It's obviously causing you to not be able to focus at work."

"I grew up in a house where you always do something on your anniversary, even if it is the smallest thing in the world."

"Let's do something small then."

"Like what?"

"Let's just go out to dinner."

"Where?"

"We both love Le Marchiere, so we'll go there."

"Okay. Again, you always know what to do."

"Again. I try."


	2. Friday

When they got to bed that night, Todd looked even more tired than Jim. Todd looked at Jim and noticed he was staring at him from his desk chair.

"Why are you staring at me?" Todd asked.

"You look adorable when you're tired."

"Ha ha very funny. Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming."

Jim got in bed, on the left as usual. Todd turned off the light and he was asleep on Jim's chest within five minutes. Jim on the other hand couldn't sleep, so he watched Todd until he drifted off.

_**The next morning**_

When Jim got up for work the next morning, Todd was already making him breakfast and was dressed to go with him. Jim had forgotten that it was Friday, and Todd would be going to work with him. He was actually looking forward to it.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning Mr. Use my chest as a pillow." Jim said as he sat down and started eating.

"Alright Mr. Parsons. Finish eating and get ready. You have work today, with special guest, me."

"Mr. Spiewak, you know that tomorrow is the day that we first started dating 13 years ago, right?" Jim said, finishing his breakfast.

"How could I not."

"I'll be back. Maybe."

_**At the set**_

"Jim and Todd are here!" Johnny yelled across the set.

"Yay! Hey guys." Mayim said.

"Kaley, Simon, Kunal, and Mellissa! Todd is here!" Johnny yelled.

"We are coming!" Mellissa yelled.

When the rest of the cast got to the set, they all hugged Todd, and tried to get Todd to explain why Jim is so tired all of a sudden. They had never told the cast the date of their anniversary, and he didn't want to without Jim, so he insisted he go to Jim's dressing room.

When he went inside he saw all the pictures of Jim and him on the wall.

"Babe. The cast won't stop questioning me about you being tired all the time. I think its time to tell them our anniversary."

"Okay. Let's go." Jim said as he took Todd's hand and walked out the door.

"Cast, come here please. Todd and I have to tell you why I've been tired."

"Okay. Spill Parsons." Kaley said sternly.

"Saturday is our anniversary and Jim always tries his best to make it special, but he can't seem to come up with an idea this year, so he has been over thinking. Causing him to be obsessively tired." Todd said.

"Got it, Spiewak. Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Yes. We're just going to go to dinner, but I think he has another plan. I can see it in his eyes." Todd said turning to Jim, who now had his face towards a wall.

"I'm hiding nothing. Maybe." Jim said.

The rest of the day was just the cast rehearsing the new episode.

**Authors note: The next chapter will be up tomorrow. If you are reading my Sheldon Cooper fanfiction, there will be a chapter today. Please be patient. I have school work and this to keep up with now, so during exams I won't be posting as much.**


End file.
